Survivor Honolulu Islands- The 1st Survivor Games
by BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver
Summary: A mashup of The Hunger Games and Survivor featuring 24 Panem castaways vying for the chance to win a million dollars ! Who will beat the other 23 and come out on top ? Who will be the physical beast ? The Strategist ? The Manipulator ? The Pretty Girl ? These stereotypes are put to the test to see who will win against all odds. Most Recent Chapter: The Rules SYOC OPEN OB- JULY
1. Contestant Rules

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Birkaran here again ! I had a new idea for a mash up of two fandoms: Survivor and The Hunger Games ! So basically, this is how it will work. It is basically like a Hunger Games SYOT, 24 characters, 1 male and one female from each district will be submitted. However, the format of elimination will be based off of the well-known reality show called Survivor ! I just have the basic rules provided here. Please tell me your thoughts and The next two chapters will feature the tribute form and list and A prologue featuring survivor winner, Jeremy Collins.**

 **Here are is a basic description: (I SUCK AT DESCRIBING SO PLEASE ASK SOMEONE WHAT SURVIVOR IS)**

 **Basic description of Survivor- 24 castaways will be sent to live on an island where cameras will monitor their every move. The castaways will be split into two tribes (teams) of 12 players. Every three days or so, there will be a challenge. The team that wins the challenge will be safe while the other tribe must vote out one of their own members. One by one, they will vote and whomever receives the most votes will be eliminated.**

* * *

So, when submitting, there are a few things to consider and take note of:

 _ **RULES:**_

 **1.** The tributes will be aged from 18-34, meaning that there will be NO tributes who are under 18 or over 34. Any tributes that don't fit the age requirements will NOT be chosen. This rule is only done because 12 year olds won't be strategic masterminds and big assets and 50 year olds will be very boring to watch. The age minimum and maximum will be spotted easily.

 **2.** When submitting tributes from Districts 1,2, or 4, please keep in mind that if they are careers, they will immediately be targeted and voted off by castaways from the outer districts since districts 3 and 5-12 hate careers ! Unless you somehow make it so that they are nice to everyone or something, it is VERY realistic for them to be the first boots. So please, it is better if the career districts don't offer up trained tributes.

 **3.** Please be very realistic ! A thirteen year old from District 11 won't be 6'1, have huge muscles and be very ruthless. Unless, of course your backstory changes the expected realism. Non realistic tributes won't be appreciated by fellow submitters or myself and will probably get the boot sooner rather than later.

 **4.** NO PERFECT TRIBUTES and NO USELESS TRIBUTES ! I'd like to believe that every one has some sort of talent or asset to offer so we won't be seeing any pathetic tributes UNLESS you offer them up to be an early boot. Also, no tribute/castaway is ever PERFECT and once again, they will end up being eliminated fairly early.

 **5.** YOU HAVE LOTS OF TIME ! I am not officially starting "the reapings" until July since I have a SYOT and another main project going on ! I also plan on getting better at writing and this 5 month time period has been given to you guys so that you have plenty of time to submit me some castaways.

 **6.** These are Panem citizens in a reality show ! I highly recommend that you watch a little bit of Survivor before submitting, but, it is totally up to you. Once again, these tributes are being reaped for a chance to win a million dollars so they aren't going to die.

 **7.** If you have read this LONG list of rules please make sure you put in the following words in your Submission: POTATOES ARE TOMATOES. This is just specifically done so that I know that you have read the rules.

 **8.** You may submit up to 4 tributes ! Please keep in mind that this isn't a first come first serve type of thing. The best tributes/castaways will be picked ! Also, I will be posting one prologue per month until July. Please make sure that you review because that has a huge impact on how far your tributes make it.

 **9.** All of the pre-merge eliminations will be decided by me. However, once the merge starts, there will be polls up every elimination. Whoever gets the least votes to be eliminated will win immunity and the person with the most votes will be eliminated. If you don't know what "the merge" is, feel free to ask me, fellow Survivor fans or just read about or watch Survivor.

 **10.** Have fun submitting ! If you don't like your tribute/castaway then I won't like them either.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me your thoughts on these rules and story idea/plot ! Good luck submitting ! The rules are on my profile and I'll give you guys some time to think before posting the form. Have a great weekend ! :)**


	2. Contestant Form

**A/N: Hello ! This chapter has the contestant form . The Rules are in the first chapter and the list and very first prologue is the next chapter. For any questions, please contact me via PM. When submitting, please be super detailed. Thanks !**

* * *

 _ **The Form:**_

 _ **The Vague Stats:**_

 _ **Name:**_ Full name please. It doesn't have to resemble the district because I'm pretty sure that after 1,000 years the people of Panem have learned that they do not need to name their children after industries. Any Nicknames too.

 **Age:** Between 18 and 34.

 **Date Of Birth:** In normal years.

 **District:** 1-12

 **Gender:** Male or Female as I feel like I am not really good at writing conjoined or transgender.

 **Occupation:** I'll accept a few people that don't have jobs, but, I feel like jobs really make it interesting in Survivor.

 **Sexuality:** SUPER IMPORTANT !

 _ **The Appearance:**_

 **Eye Size:** Small, Medium or Large ?

 **Eye Color:** Blue, Green, Black or Brown ?

 **Hair Length:** Self Explanatory

 **Hair Color:** Self Explanatory

 **Nose Size:** Pointy or Flat

 **Ear Size:** Small, Medium or Large ?

 **Skin Color:** Self Explanatory

 **Height:** Self Explanatory

 **Weight:** Self Explanatory

 **Body Type:** Self Explanatory

 **3 Physical Attributes:** Optional

 **Other:** Glasses ? Freckles ? Birth Marks ?

 _ **The Backstory:**_

 **3 Most Impacting Life Events:** Good and Bad

 **Background:**

 **Relegion:**

 **Summarized History Of Life:**

 **Happiest Moment In Life:**

 **Saddest Moment In Life:**

 **Other:**

 _ **The Personality:**_

 **5 Character Traits (with descriptions):**

 **5 Hobbies:**

 **5 Things They Hate Doing:**

 **Personality At Home:**

 **Personality With Loved Ones:**

 **Personality when happy, sad and angry:**

 **Personality At Occupation:**

 **What people think of them:**

 **Basic Summary Of Personality:**

 **Other:**

 _ **The Game:**_

 **3 Strengths In Survivor:**

 **3 Weaknesses In Survivor:**

 **Best Asset:** Brain, Brawn or Beauty ?

 **Personality:** Around camp and in confessionals

 **Family:** Very Important

 **Noticeable Quirks:** Optional

 **Player They are Most Like:** Optional

 **Other:**

 ** _The Questions:_**

 **1\. Why does your character want to win ?**

 **2\. What will they do with the money ?**

 **3\. Who are they doing this for ?**

 **4\. What does your character do under pressure ?**

 **5\. How will other characters feel about your character ?**

 **6\. Is your character open to Romance ?**

 _ **The Game Stats:**_

 **On a scale of 1-10, how smart is your character ?**

 **On a scale of 1-10, how manipulative is your character ?** 1

 **On a scale of 1-10, how friendly/likable is your character ?**

 **On a scale of 1-10, how strong is your character ?**

 **On a scale of 1-10, how attractive is your character ?**

 **Overall on a scale of 1-10, how good is your character in challenges ?**

 _ **Overall:**_

 **Game Plan:** How your character plans to play this game from start to finish.

 **Extra:** Anything that I missed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, that was a lot but, please take your time of 5 months and be extremely detailed !**

 **-Birkaran**


	3. Contestant List

**District 1 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 1 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 2 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 2 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 3 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 3 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 4 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 4 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 5 Male** \- **1 Submission**

 **District 5 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 6 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 6 Female** \- **1 Submission**

 **District 7 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 7 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 8 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 8 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 9 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 9 Female** -0 Submissions

 **District 10 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 10 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 11 Male** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 11 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 12 Female** \- 0 Submissions

 **District 12 Male** \- 0 Submissions


	4. Prologue 1

**A/N: Hey guys ! Today we will be visiting Jeremy, the winner of Survivor Cambodia. Jeremy won by a unanimous vote of 10-0-0 against Spencer Bledsoe and Latasha Fox. Jeremy played Survivor twice and the first time he competed was with his wife, Val whom he know has three children with. He got a respectable 10th place and then went on to win in Survivor Cambodia.**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT- This AU takes place 1,000 years after the first annual hunger games, meaning that The Hunger Games have ended and Panem is a happier place. However, the idtricts have only had slight changes, so nothing too drastic like District 12 becoming the 4th richest district.**

 **Anyway, this is our first official prologue, so be sure to tell me your thoughts via review or PM. Thanks and I hope to get the submission form and list out soon. It is REALLY hard writing REAL people. Hopefully I did the correct research.**

 **Oh and I know that a few times I put some quotations in between some paragraphs. I know that it is better to skip lines when writing what someone is saying, but for me this looks more neat and organized.**

 **P.S. please let me know if you are liking this story so far, because there really will be no point if I continue and there are only like 3 people interested. Thanks to Snowstar, Caleb and Tracee for letting me know. Hopefully you guys enjoy this short prologue.**

* * *

 **Jeremy Collins,38**

 **Winner Of Survivor Cambodia**

 **Resides in Foxborough, Massachusetts**

 **Occupation: Firefighter**

I come home to see Jordyn and Camryn sitting in the living room. Jordyn and Camryn are my two precious daughters who don't know who Charles Barkley is. Come on ! Jordyn is an enthusiastic 14 year old girl who has the spitting image of her mother and my amazing wife, Val Collins. Jordyn is more outgoing and protective over her baby brother. She loves to play sports and sometimes watches basketball with me. Right now, she is looking into her phone and her school bag is right next to her.

Camryn is more of a shy, quiet 10 year old. She is less outgoing and loves to read, dance and write on fanfiction. She also looks like Val, but, she has darker skin. Val and I have secretly been planning her 11th birthday party. We haven't told Jordyn because she'll easily tell Camryn and ruin the whole surprise. Jordyn has a pencil and notebook in her hand and she is busily writing.

I quickly notice that my son is nowhere to be seen. Remy is my baby boy and he just recently turned one. When I think of Remy, I remember when I was playing Survivor for my second time. I had to hide the fact that my beautiful wife was pregnant with an equally beautiful baby boy. I knew that it would make me a target and once I got to the finale, I just knew that I had to spill the beans.

Jordyn and Camryn notice that I'm home and they both come running to me. "Dad!", Camryn shouts. I pull them both into my arms, smiling and happy that I am home. After a few seconds, I ask them about Remy. "Where is he?", I question. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Dad he is sleeping. Calm down we didn't forget to pick him up from Auntie's!", Jordyn loud whispers.

I smile, knowing that I worry too much."He was very tired so we put him to sleep in your room!", Camryn adds.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Jordyn says once again.

"Okay girls, I'm going to change and take a shower. I have an idea, your mother is probably going to be tired when she comes home from work so how about we surprise her with dinner?". They both nod, telling me that they agree. I take off my jacket and the girls take off to the kitchen, getting everything ready. I tiptoe up the stairs, making sure that I don't wake up Remy. I go into my room and see him ,peacefully sleeping in his crib with a blanket over his body.

I quickly take off my clothes, taking note that I need to wash my uniform soon. It doesn't smell like smoke since there weren't any serious rescues to be made today, but, it still stinks. I walk past our bed and go into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I turn the handle and warm water comes pouring out, touching my soft kin.

You might think that since I'm a firefighter, I must hate warm water. You are absolutely wrong! I love the feeling of the warmth touching my bare skin and hair. It feels so soothing after rescuing someone or even their cat. The word is "satisfying". I know, it's quite ironic how a firefighter likes hot water.

If me and Val wanted to, we could easily give up our jobs. I mean, I am already a millionaire, right ? But, you see, the thing is that I love saving people and Val loves fighting crime, being the amazing police officer that she is. We feel like we would be doing an injustice to America if we quit. Besides, we love our jobs!

Halfway through, I realize all the noise that the shower is waking. Oh $#f!? %#$# ! I forget that Remy was sleeping. I curse at myself once more. It's a good thing that Remy isn't a light sleeper. At least Camryn or Jordyn will hear him crying and pick him up. Hopefully, Remy won't cry too much.

Once I'm done taking a shower, I quickly hop out, feeling cold. I wrap a towel around my naked body, expecting to open the door and come to a crying baby. Surprisingly, I walk in and see that Remy is still sound asleep. Hmm, he must be really tired to still be asleep after hearing all of that noise. I walk to our closet and take off the towel before putting on a pair of black basketball shorts and a green tank top. I dry off my hair and head downstairs, wanting to start cooking the surprise dinner for Val.

I head down and suddenly decide that it is quite chilly. I turn up the heat and walk to the kitchen. I see some ingredients spread out on the counters and Jordyn and Camryn each cooking something. "Hey, girls, have you guys started already ?", I ask. "Yes, daddy. We put the chicken in the oven a few minutes ago and Cam's cooking the noodles.", Jordyn responds.

We had decided to make Val's favorite meal, chicken and noodle with some rice and two types of sauces. "Okay, then how about I get started on the sauces?". I walk over to my daughters and kiss them both on their foreheads. I then take out some stock and start working on a barbecue sauce. Val's absolute favorite. I'm also making an Indian sour cream type of sauce.

"Dad," Camryn starts."After dinner, can we watch the Jeff Probst announcement together?", she asks. Oh yeah, I had forgot about that special announcement he was making on Channel 65. "Sure honey, we'll watch it while we are eating diner. After a basketball game, that is!". They both smile and laugh, before continuing prepping the food.

* * *

An hour later, we finish making the dish. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I know that it's Val. "Okay guys, I'll open the door, Cam your going to wake up Remy and Jordyn you're going to yell surprise." I wait a few seconds and Val keeps ringing the doorbell, Cam is taking so long. Finally, Cam brings Remy down and heads to the kitchen and I open the door.

"Val!". I hug her and kiss her on the lips, twice. The kiss lasts too long and I hear an "AHEM" from the kitchen. "What's that smell ?", Val asks. "You'll see!", I respond before leading her into the walk in and "SURPRISE!". Val's face enlightens as she sees her daughters uncover a plate full of her favorite food and her son smiling and clapping his hands.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to!", Val starts. "Oh yes we did,", I cut her off."You probably had a rough day at work and we wanted to surprise you with this dish." "Well, you got that part right!", she says.

"Let's watch the announcement on TV first!", Val exclaims. Camryn starts to get excited and so does Val. You see, Val wants to return and play Survivor once more and Cam has dreamed of competing on Survivor ever since I won in Cambodia 2 years ago. I know that someday, Camryn might be where I am now. With a happy family. Wether or not she wins Survivor.

Val picks up Remy and we all head to the family room. We sit on the recliner sofas and I turn on the T.V. In all of the excitement, I forget about the basketball match. I flip across the channels, finally landing on CBS 65. It turns out, we were just in time to hear Jeff Probst, the host of Survivor start his speech. Jordyn once again shushes everyone and we begin to watch and listen.

"Good evening, I'm Jeff Probst in Utah right now and I have some very exciting news today. After 34 seasons of Survivor, we will officially be starting a second series of Survivor. Here's how it will work. We will be picking one male and one female between the ages of 18-34 from each District of Panem. Panem was once a country of poverty and whoever wins will not only receive a paycheck of 1,000,000 bucks, but they will also earn an extra 80,000 for their individual district. The format will be the same, but, be aware of 8 different twists through out the season. Citizens of Panem, fill out your applications because in 5 months, you might be in The Honolulu Islands, on your way to earn some cash ! I am Jeff Probst, good night !"

We all start to clap, knowing how exciting this new series will be. No matter how different this season will be, my family and I will be watching every out witter, out player and out laster.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know have the form and list up ! Again, please let me know your thoughts and what you thought of this prologue featuring Jeremy ! I hope to get the next prologue out soon, but, I really need to work on my other stories !**

 **Also, Outwit, Outplay and Outlast is the motto for Survivor.**

 **-Have a great day**

 **-Birkaran**

 **P.S. This chapter is actually edited !**

 **QOTD- If you watch Survivor, who are your favorite castaways ?**


	5. Prologue 2 and AN:

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just another Author's Note, bound to be deleted. The submissions are still open, and thanks to LadyCordeliaStuart and 66samvr for submitting! If you would like to submit, please let me know, but, remember that submissions are open until July 1st. I am debating changing the process to first come first serve due to the lack of Survivor fans. The rules, form and list have also been posted.**

 **If you haven't already checked out the first prologue featuring Jeremy Collins, please do so. This month's prologue will be out fairly soon. This note is basically just to raise awareness and to make this chapter legal on fanfiction, I wrote a little something. Submission Limit; 3 submissions per person**

* * *

 **Jeff Probst, 55**

 **Creator Of Survivor**

* * *

 **Jeff's POV**

Phew! We had just made the announcement for this entirely new and unique type of play on Survivor. The camera crew is taking everything down and the applications had officially opened today. Everyone on the production crew is super excited, but, I am the most. This show could be one of the best in the world. Everyone loves an interesting twist on a classic show.

This year, we would have 24 unique castaways that once lived in a country filled with poverty. One person would outwit, outplay and outlast all of the others. These individuals would be given a once in a lifetime opportunity to either win a million bucks or at least go home with some pride, acknowledgement or shame.

Scientists had just discovered the History of Panem, The Hunger Games, 7 years ago, and bang bang, we dropped another bomb on the country. The country had since improved and each District was a little more rich then before. Child labor became illegal and some Mockingjay refugees now reside in Canada and The United States. Countries all over the world have helped this country develope. Japan, Ecuador, Italy, Pakistan, China. India, New Zealand, Canada. Nationwide, we were all one.

And I knew, that slowly, but surely, this new Survivor show will become a huge success. However, there is only one thing that we know for sure, Panem will never be the same again. In the wise words of Parvati Shallow, "this show will be one of the best ever in Survivor History. Ever"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks and hopefully, you all decide to submit. Everything is on my profile as well. Thanks for your time!**


	6. Prologue 3

**A/N: What was I thinking! This is a crazy idea and will make little to no sense so it needs a lot of explaining. However, I won't be the one explaining the changes that are made to the districts. I realized that it is SUPER IMPORTANT for you guys to know what has happened to the districts.**

* * *

 **Thanks to anyone who has submitted! Also, please be sure to check out LadyCordeliaStuart's Survivor SYOT and TJBambi needs help deciding characters for his thirty-fourth season of Survivor at**

 **(HELLO)(FF IS GOOD AT BUTCHERING LINKS SO PLEASE PM ME FOR IT)**

 **Please be sure to vote and help out if you have the time.**

* * *

 **Remember that my submitting limit is 3 per person, one reservation at a time is aloud, and the form list and rules are posted and on my profile. It is first come first served unless I disapprove your tribute.**

 **Secondly, my tributes aren't just random fillers that will die pre-merge, they all have story arcs, but, I can assure you that one of them won't be winning. All pre-merge characters will die and the jury members lose a body part while the finalists get to live and earn some cash.**

* * *

 **Lastly, the wiki link for Survivor Honolulu Islands just won't work on my profile so, here it is;**

 **wiki/Survivor_Honolulu_Islands:_The_First_Survivor_Games_Wiki** **.**

 **Please PM me for the link if you are having trouble so that you can copy and paste (this applies for my wiki and TJ'S) as I won't be able to give it to you all in any other way. Once you receive the link, feel free to make a wikia page for your castaways (in fact, I suggest that). It is really ugly but if we all work on it, we can make it amazing!**

 **This is a new writing style for me, so it is a little if not a lot choppy! This chapter will feature Districts 1-3 with the next one featuring 4-6.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you, a chapter full of information!**

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Mayor Zelda Sparks, 39**

 **Narrator's POV**

Click, click. Click, click...Zelda Sparks barely ever checked my mail, unless it was important. It was usually only about the rebuilding designs of the Justice Building or new houses in District 1. However, once she actually took the effort to go through all of her new mail, she had received an exciting message all the way from The United States.

Normally, new mail meant more wasted time, but, this wasn't any normal mail. Zelda most got good news, but this was beyond good, it was exciting. It was from the co-producer of the famous reality competition Survivor, Jeff Probst.

Zelda had only been a fan of Survivor since a year ago, when other countries were discovered. She grew up in a very privileged family, being the mayor and the Sparks had several T.V.'s in their living room. The show was a bit old fashioned, but, it still managed to work well.

From a year ago until now, Zelda had gotten completely hooked up on it. It was interesting to see the transformations of human kind when it came to winning prizes and money. Zelda considered Survivor to be a type of science, with strategic manipulation, physical strength and social experiments.

Zelda was completely confused as towards why she had gotten a message from the very famous Jeff Probst. Zelda had to admit that she was a bit nervous and star struck at the same time. Why would busy-ass Jeff frickin' Probst email her? This must be some important news.

Zelda clicked the link, and it sent her to a private message sight. Zelda scrolled down only to see a large message engraved in gold letters. Zelda clicked once again, excited to read it.

" ** _Dear Zelda, this is a private exclusive message sent to you and only 11 others by the Survivor Production Team. As you might not know, we have started a new Survivor-like experiment and just to add a twist on top, Citizens of all twelve districts will be applying to compete on the first ever Survivor Games: The Honolulu Islands. Here is how our prestige system will work: All citizens must hand in an application. The appliers will only know about the $1,000,000 cash prize and not the punishments...this new season will include duels,Exile Island and idols with more twist then ever...be ready and please relay this info to all of the citizens...the Application deadline is May 1st 2017 and remember that our production crew is not responsible for any injuries,losses...or death."_**

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Mayor Honorious DeSilva, 28**

 **Narrator's POV**

Honorious DeSilva closed his laptop, shocked at receiving such news. It was certainly unexpected, considering the fact that the Districts had just start to change back to their normal lives. BOOM! Another twist dropped on Panem.

Panem had certainly changed and that was sure. The Capitol citizens, were dispersed among the Districts with Capitol and District 13 turning into tourist locations for all 1000 years of The Hunger Games. District 2 had taken over 2,500 Capitol and District 13 refugees.

District 2 had always been the richest District and they were becoming even more and more privileged. The buildings and sights were all truely breathtaking and even the most poor person in the district could afford luxuries. Honorious himself had 3 wives and 11 children.

Honorious had grown up in a polygamist family himself and he had carried the tradition. His first wives name was Arabia, the loyal and hard-working one and he had five children with her: Zeus(10), Jannie(7), Carlin(4) and twins Zealanda and Romulus(2). Arabia was currently seven months pregnant with a boy.

He had met Arabia when he was sixteen. His family wanted him to get married as soon as possible and even though it was an arranged marriage, Honorious and Arabia truely did love each other. They tied there nots at age seventeen and they had their first son, Zeus when they were eighteen.

His second wife was Luciana, the shy and pretty one. Luciana was actually his secretary and they had several sexual hook ups before they decided to marry each other. Luciana had 2 children with him; Mason(7) and Lucas(3). Luciana did not want more than two children so they stopped there.

His last wife, Sabrina, is only 21, but, despite the age gap, Honorious secretly loved her the most. He loved everything from her exciting personality to her delicious young curves. He considered her to be the most sexiest frickin' woman alive. He had 4 children with her; Jasmine(4), Sullivan(3), Thomas(2) and little Rosie(10 months old). Sabrina is also pregnant at seven months, with a baby girl.

Honorious was one of the only polygamist men in the district, so every once in a while, his family did get the odd stare or two, but, he had eleven children, 3 sexy wives and was mayor, so he couldn't care less. He was a man who had already had a lot of surprises and that's why he was so shocked when he read the message.

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Mayor Elliot Jigsaw, 23**

 **Narrator's POV**

Elliot's eyes gazed the text once again.

" ** _Dear Elliot, this is a private exclusive message sent to you and only 11 others by the Survivor Production Team. As you might not know, we have started a new Survivor-like experiment and just to add a twist on top, Citizens of all twelve districts will be applying to compete on the first ever Survivor Games: The Honolulu Islands. Here is how our prestige system will work: All citizens must hand in an application. The appliers will only know about the $1,000,000 cash prize and not the punishments...this new season will include duels,Exile Island and idols with more twist then ever...be ready and please relay this info to all of the citizens...the Application deadline is May 1st 2017 and remember that our production crew is not responsible for any injuries,losses...or death."_**

There was no doubt in Elliot Jigsaw's mind. This was a game changer. Such a wonderful opportunity. Elliot pinched himself to check if this was real. He refreshed his page to check if the doc was still there.

" ** _Dear Zelda, this is a private exclusive message sent to you and only 11 others by the Survivor Production Team. As you might not know, we have started a new Survivor-like experiment and just to add a twist on top, Citizens of all twelve districts will be applying to compete on the first ever Survivor Games: The Honolulu Islands. Here is how our prestige system will work: All citizens must hand in an application. The appliers will only know about the $1,000,000 cash prize and not the punishments...this new season will include duels,Exile Island and idols with more twist then ever...be ready and please relay this info to all of the citizens...the Application deadline is May 1st 2017 and remember that our production crew is not responsible for any injuries,losses...or death."_**

Elliot screamed in delight and started jumping up and down. He had just reached his office to come to this very exciting message. Elliot was all about changes. He had to face a ton in his life. Like, when he told his parents he was gay, he was kicked out and then started living with his muscular boyfriend Zane.

Zane was the best person Elliot could ask for. He understood him, comforted him and even pleasured him. ;) It also helped that Zane was a toned gorgeous hunk. Elliot had found out that he was gay 8 years ago and when he told his parents when he was 18, he was kicked out of the house. _"I'll show them what gay people can do",_ he had said.

And he was right. Merely 5 years ago, he was living amongst the poorer places in 3, with a hateful family and now he had a boyfriend and was the richest person in the District. He had a cat named Saladin and was as happy as he could physically be.

Elliot knew that this provided a lot of opportunity for the people in the District. Even him. Even the thought of just making love with Zane while watching Survivor excited Elliot.

Elliot knew that only in thing was sure to happen. He and Zane have to apply.

* * *

 **A/N: This was scanned/edited by me(I THINK?)and is one of the better chapters. So all I want to ask you guys is which mayor was the best? The worst? I know we didn't get to see too much of Honorious' personality.**

 **Next up, is insight on Districts 4-6 and please take some time to review, reviews really make my day. And remember there are only 9 spots left! We might even be able to start early. xD**

 **QOTD: In your opinion, which Survivor Season was the best? Worst?**

 **IF PLAT IS READING THIS: Did you watch the premiere of The Amazing Race 29? Did you like it?**

 **-See you all soon, BiRkArAn**


	7. Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have news, I'm not quitting fan fiction. I'm taking a break until summer vacation starts which is June 28th for me. It's just because of work load...and I'm not really in the mood to write, so I'm definitely not quitting, I'll still be taking submissions and I'll be active! Thanks!**

 **P.S. CHECK OUT LCS's Survivor story!**


End file.
